A Redder Crimson than the Devil's Eyes
by Gy4r4dos95
Summary: When spring cleaning uncovers a strange item in the Titan's basement, what will happen when Beast Boy manages to open this box? The slow shaving of life from an innocent human being. BBRAE pairing. A lot of sexual references, but nothing graphic. Contains strong language. Don't worry, no death! And I know it's rated T, but it's a very high T.
1. Spring Cleaning

I have no explanation of my ideas! Just read and see what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

After years of struggle in her life, Raven Roth knew a plethora of important things. She knew her teammates, she knew her city, her friends, almost everything about her powers, and she knew how darkness worked. Being an Empath can gain you that sort of knowledge. Being half demon can also make you smart in that area. So, if she knew so much about demons and darkness, how did she not see the signs? How did such abnormal behavior fly right over her head? Raven didn't even know when it all had really started. Only when it could have.

* * *

**March 10, 2010- Commonroom 3:45 P.M.**

"Yo, that ain't right!" Cyborg's voice whined as he stared at the screen in front of him. Beast Boy, with an evil smile on a face that could challenge summer leaves, continued to click random things on his controller.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Dude, you can't wimp out on me, yet!" Cyborg nudged the younger teen, who had grown in through the years. Instead of being stuck as the shortest Titan, he was towering over the world as the second-to-last tallest person on the team. Even though that meant he only exceeded Raven's 5'3 height, Beast Boy took what he could get.

As the two continued to play, Robin watched them from the kitchen and laughed out loud. "You two never give up that game, do you?"

"Never," Cyborg simply shrugged from the couch. Robin turned to Starfire, who leaned over the stove with her red hair frizzed into every direction possible. She muttered Tamaranean obscenities as she attempted to create her alien cuisine.

Robin raised an eyebrow and queried, "How's your dish going, Star?"

"Please, do not distract me," the alien warned, "I shall make a mistake and it could destroy the kitchen." Robin cringed and cleared his throat, nodding to his girlfriend. From the far end of the couch, Raven watched the group, her violet eyes peering over the leather bound book. She watched Robin reach into a drawer and pull out piece of loose leaf paper.

Robin turned to the group of teenagers and announced, "Alright, guys. This is about that time."

"Time for what?" Beast Boy asked, pausing their game and turning to their masked leader.

Waving the loose leaf in the air, Robin replied, "Spring cleaning." A collective groan filled the room and Robin sighed. "I know, I don't want to either. But, we have no choice. It's gotta get done." His eyes peered at the paper and he began reading its words. "Cyborg, you'll get the garage and the security wing. I'll take the gym and the pool. Star, you get the kitchen and Commonroom- so you can finish making your food."

"Pushover."

Robin cleared his throat and glared at the green teen, who smirked playfully. "Anyway. Beast Boy and Raven will get the basement."

"Aw, dude!" Beast Boy whined. "It's mad creepy down there!"

Cyborg shrugged and replied, "You won't be alone. Raven will be there too." Beast Boy felt Cyborg pat his back while he looked over at Raven, who still peered over her book towards him. Making his best puppy dog eyes, Beast Boy turned to the masked leader.

"Can't I get like... the library or something?" Beast Boy begged.

Raven sighed and stood up, closing her book. "We don't have a library. You'd know that if you picked up a book once in a while."

"Ouch." Cyborg cringed. He looked at Beast Boy and shrugged. "Well, you deserved that one, man."

Robin placed the paper on the counter and looked towards his friends. "Alright, guys. Let's get this done."

* * *

**March 10, 2010- Basement 4:00 P.M.**

_I can't believe I'm stuck down here... And if anything happens down here, I'm screwed. Raven won't save me! _Beast Boy looked over at the Gothic teen next to him and cleared his throat. "So," he began. "Uh-,"

"Do you really think I wouldn't save you if something happened?" Raven asked, cutting off Beast Boy's sentence. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, looking at her with wide eyes. Raven explained calmly, "You think so loud, how could I miss that?" From under her hood, two violet eyes stared at him as they walked down the stairs.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, looking down at the Empath. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"It's fine," Raven shrugged, "I'm just curious as to why you would think that. We are friends, Beast Boy. And teammates."

Smirking, Beast Boy giggled, "Aw, shucks, Rae."

"Plus, Robin would kill me if I let you die," Raven shrugged. Beast Boy stopped walking at watched her continue down the stairs. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as he continued down.

Beast Boy finally replied, "Well. I don't know, Raven. I guess I thought that because sometimes it seems like you can't stand me."

"I only can't stand you when you act stupid," Raven pointed out.

Beast Boy thought for a moment and admitted sadly, "And that's pretty much all the time, huh?"

"Not all the time," Raven said. "You've got your moments. You just tend to ruin them most of the time."

Nodding, Beast Boy added, "Like the Beast Man thing..."

"Yes, like that," Raven nodded. Finally, the two reached the final step and looked at the basement door. The large metal door, against a cement wall, towered over the two. Beast Boy looked at the metal handle, reaching out and opening the heavy door. Raven walked in, muttering a small thank you. Beast Boy shut the door and turned, facing the dark room, only lit by a lamp in the center of two tall piles of junk. Walking forward, Beast Boy faced the piles and sighed.

Beast Boy muttered, "This sucks. So much."

"Let's get started, shall we?" Raven simply said, floating over to a pile and beginning to separate junk and useful items. Beast Boy groaned and trudged over to the other pile, sitting down crossed-legged and beginning to pick up random things. _Junk. Junk. Junk. Oober Junk. Mega Junk. Garbage. Garbagge. Garbagio. Garballita. Oh. That's kinda useful, I gue_ss... _Junk. Junk. Junk..._

The pattern went on for ages and Beast Boy slowly began to give up and throw everything in his junk pile. While he tossed, he hummed to himself calmly. From the other side of the room, Raven turned and looked at the changeling. "What are you humming?" She asked. Beast Boy looked over, seeing her hood down, revealing two curious purple eyes.

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "Uh. This song called 'Son of a Gun' by this band."

Raven queried, "Motion City Soundtrack?" Putting down his item, Beast Boy turned to face Raven.

"Yeah," he nodded, "You know them?"

Raven nodded. "I love them."

"Wow," Beast Boy smiled, "I never thought you'd like Motion City Soundtrack. What's your favorite album?"

Thinking for moment, Raven replied, "Go, actually. I love "Son of a Gun". It sort of reminds me of you."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, thinking over the lyrics. He began to quietly sing the chorus, "I know I'm a son of a gun... Pissing you off just for fun. You're over dramatic I'm aerodynamic, it's all so romantic. That's why I'm a son of a gun." He looked at Raven again. "That sounds nothing like me!"

Raven smirked. "Nope, not at all." She turned back to her pile and continued to look through the pile. Beast Boy watched her as she brought a crumpled piece of paper to her waist and smoothed it out, reading its contents. A small smile graced her lips as she read the words on the page. Beast Boy watched her, mouth sightly open and head tilted to the right like a curious puppy. The florescent light made her skin glow and added a glimmer to her eyes. Beast Boy suddenly shook his head and cringed, realizing that he had been staring at his teammate. He turned back to his pile and began to separate once more.

His hands stopped on a box and he looked down at the small jewelry box. Holding it up, he examined the wooden box, sealed by a metal cover and locked with a tiny padlock. Words were engraved in the side and he leaned forward so that his eyes were a mere centimeter from the words. The letters, too small to be seen by even his naked eye, blurred at the distance. He sighed and placed the box next to him, looking over at Raven.

The Empath still looked at the paper, smiling to herself gently. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. When was the last time he had seen Raven smile? He didn't remember. "What's so funny?" Beast Boy asked, standing up and walking over to her.

"Just read this," Raven smirked, handing him the paper.

_September 4, 2007_

_I thought that the Terra thing would pass. But, man. She is so hot-,_

"Okay, that's enough!" Beast Boy cringed, throwing the paper in the garbage pile. "How was that funny?!" He asked Raven, eyes wide.

Raven explained, "You didn't read on. You compared her to me. Apparently I'm pretty to you? Or was."

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked. "You're still pretty, Rae!" Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy before sighing and turning back to the pile. _Junk... Junk..._

* * *

**March 11, 2010- Beast Boy's Room 1:15 A.M. **

Beast Boy stared at the box on his desk for what seemed like forever. Finally, he reached for the drawer and opened it, grabbing a magnifying glass. His room was dim, the light only barely on and causing shadows to emerge everywhere. Raising the box up with one hand and placing the magnifying glass in front of his eye, Beast Boy read the words engraved in the wood.

"Zorsai Xmagata Kohrata...?" Beast Boy whispered. He leaned back and placed the box on the desk. "Why do we have that in the tower anyway?" Suddenly, the lid of the box opened, revealing a dark velvet lining on the inside. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he peered over the box, narrowing his eyes to see in the pitch black. Suddenly, his entire body flew back, hitting the wall behind him with a loud bang. Falling to the floor and holding his head, Beast Boy felt nauseous. Bending over and holding his stomach, he felt his head spin. "Ughh..." he groaned. The feeling suddenly stopped and he stood up, feeling healthy once more. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the box, which had closed again. "Weird," Beast Boy muttered before turning off his light and crawling into his bed.

* * *

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'm warning you now, later chapters will use foul language and sexual references. Hence, the rating! :) Review!


	2. Sleepless Nights

****So yeah! Chapter 2! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... :(

* * *

**March 11, 2010- Commonroom 7:00 A.M.**

Robin yawned and cracked his neck, walking into the Commonroom with a smile on his face. As he stepped down the carpeted stairs, he froze, looking at the kitchen. Beast Boy sat at the counter in his black pajamas, a plastic cup of water in his hand. "Beast Boy?" Robin queried. When the green changeling refused to respond, Robin walked up to him. "Are you okay?" He asked, placing a gloved hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, wrinkling the fabric of his pajamas. At the contact, Beast Boy jumped and turned, facing Robin with wide, green eyes.

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded. As if he just realized where he was, Beast Boy's eyes spanned the room and landed on Robin.

Removing his hand, Robin asked, "You alright? You're never up this early unless it's Christmas or you got a new game." Robin walked around the island and towards the fridge.

"I'm fine," Beast Boy replied, shrugging. "Just couldn't sleep. It was noisy."

Robin raised an eyebrow as he took out his ham and eggs breakfast. "Really?" He wondered, "I didn't hear anything." Looking over at the hazy Beast Boy, Robin shrugged. "I guess you have stronger hearing than me." Beast Boy slowly nodded, staring at something in the distance. Robin noticed the dark circles under the changeling's eyes and waited for him to respond. Robin placed his food on the counter and rested both hands on the graphite island. When Beast Boy remained silent, Robin sighed and said softly, "Why don't you go back to bed, Beast Boy? You can just skip training for today." Beast Boy once again nodded his head and stood up, knocking over his plastic cup and looking at the water on the counter.

"Sorry..." He muttered drowsily.

Robin smiled, "It's fine, I got it." Beast Boy smiled softly, although his grin lacked its normal glimmer. Robin watched as Beast Boy trudged toward the door, his head low. Once the doors swooshed closed behind him, Robin raised an eyebrow and grabbed a handful of paper towels. After he wiped up the water, Robin turned the paper towel over, noticing a red speck "What the hell?" He queried in a whisper. "Probably just tomato or something..." Robin shrugged as he tossed the towel away.

"Mornin', Robin," Cyborg's cheerful voice filled the room. He walked down the stairs and toward the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping on the news. "What was up with B? I saw him walk to his room looking like death," Cyborg explained as he began preparing waffle mix.

Continuing to scramble the eggs, Robin replied, "I don't really know. He was here before me. He said he couldn't sleep, because it was noisy, but I didn't hear anything."

"Well, B's half animal. His hearing is stronger," Cyborg pointed out.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought, too. I told him to go back to bed and just skip training today."

"It was that bad?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. "Yeah. Maybe Raven can-,"

"Maybe I can what?" Raven interrupted as she floated across the kitchen and toward the tea cabinet.

Cyborg smirked, "Good morning to you, too. I was just sayin' that B's kind of tired and couldn't seep because of noise. Is there any sort of spell or something-,"

"To block out sound? Yes," Raven replied, preparing a kettle of water. "I'll go and place it on his room after I finish my tea."

**March 11, 2010- Beast Boy's Room 7:25 A.M.**

Raven floated down the hallway, her mouth in a hard line. _He is such a kid. Why can't he just wear earmuffs... or something? What sound was there anyw_ay_? I didn't hear a thing. _As she made it to Beast Boy's door, she paused. At first, she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. But, one couldn't mistake the growing moans from inside Beast Boy's room. "Awesome," Raven deadpanned, figuring what she had heard was an intimate moment. The Empath hesitated for a moment before raising her fist and knocking on Beast Boy's door. She let her hood fall as she heard the noises grow louder and louder before completely stopping when Beast Boy's door slid open._  
_

"What the-," Raven stopped herself. She raised an eyebrow and pointed inside his room. "I thought that I heard something... Is someone in there?"

Beast Boy turned, gesturing to his surprisingly clean room. "Nope," He shrugged, "Just me. Did you need something, Raven?"

"Robin sent me here because you said you heard some noises last night," Raven explained, "So, I'm going to place a spell that will just make outside noises lower. Maybe I can do something about the noises in here, too..."

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Raven shook her head. The two stood there, staring at each other for an awkward moment. Finally breaking the silence, Raven asked harshly, "So, are you going to let me in?"

Nodding, Beast Boy stepped aside, "Sorry. Come on in." Raven walked past the tired boy and into the room. Beast Boy let the door slide close and he watched Raven inspect his room. "Do you need me to do anything different to the room or something? For the spell?"

"No," Raven replied simply. "I'm just looking. You're not as messy as I thought you were."

Smirking, Beast Boy laughed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Raven nodded. "Alright. Let me get this right, so don't talk." Beast Boy nodded and watched her closely. Raven faced the door, eyes closed and hands out like wings. She began to whisper things in another language. Her eyes opened, now black with magic. A beam of the black aura shot from her eyes, enveloping the walls of the room. A moment went by and it stopped. Raven closed her eyes and opened them, violet again.

Raven turned to see Beast Boy watching her, amused. "Wow," he muttered.

"Well," Raven said, "There you go. I hope you rest well." Beast Boy smiled softly and watched Raven leave, the door shutting behind her.

**March 12, 2010- Beast Boy's Room- 3:00 A.M.**

Beast Boy's eyes opened and he gasped, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sitting up on the top bunk in his bedroom, he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and shut his eyes. As he felt his pulse relax, he breathed in deeply, coughing at the air that burned his throat. Beast Boy opened his eyes and sniffed the air. Eyes widening, Beast Boy whispered, "Smoke..." Jumping off his bunk bed and landing on the floor, Beast Boy opened the door of his room and stuck his head out into the hallway. The air was clean.

"What the hell?" He muttered. Leaning back so that his whole body was in his room, Beast Boy turned and crossed his arms. He sniffed the air again, following the scent to underneath his bed. Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy crouched and lifted the blanket, looking at the darkness. Suddenly, he felt something on his hand. Screeching, Beast Boy jumped back, waving his hand and sending the small, black spider into the air. "Oh," he whispered. "Oops." Beast Boy sighed and stood up, looking around his room. The smell finally stopped and he rubbed his eye. Pain forced him to cringe, however, and pull his hand away. He felt his eye and turned, turning on the light and running over to his mirror. He gasped, staring at his reflection. His left eye was badly bruised, a dark half moon forming over his green skin. Jaw dropping, Beast Boy lifted a hand, feeling his eye. He paused once more, seeing marks on his arm. Stretching it out and staring at his right forearm, he frowned at the handprint-like bruise.

Looking up at his battered reflection, he muttered, "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

DUM DUM DUM DUUUUUM!

Review!


	3. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

But, if I did, that would be awesome.

* * *

**March 12, 2010- Commonroom, 7:00 A.M.**

Starfire smiled cheerfully as she floated around the kitchen. Surprisingly, she was the first one up and she was well prepared to make her friends a full Tamaranean breakfast. As she chopped up random mushrooms, she heard the door swoosh open. Turning, she greeted warmly, "The most wonderful of mo- What on Tamaran has happened to your eye?!" Starfire put down the knife and floated over to Beast Boy, placing a hand on his cheek to steady his face.

Beast Boy shrugged and replied, "I really dunno. I woke up last night and it was like that." Starfire shook her head and led Beast Boy to the kitchen by his shoulders. He sat on a bar-stool and watched as Starfire filled a plastic bag with ice.

"We are putting ice on that," she explained as she tied the handles of the bag together and handed it to him. Beast Boy placed it on his eye and sighed. Starfire turned and began to fill a cup with water. In his seat, Beast Boy felt the world tilt and blur around him. Feeling his stomach ache and his throat burn, Beast Boy quickly untied the plastic bag and emptied his stomach. Starfire turned, eyes wide and exclaimed, "Beast Boy!"

The teen finally stopped and looked up at his friend with sad eyes. "Sorry..." he muttered.

"You are not well," Starfire shook her head and reached over, placing a hand on Beast Boy's forehead. "You are warm..." She frowned and dragged Beast Boy from the island to the couch, forcing him to lay down. "You rest here until friend Cyborg arrives."Beast Boy nodded and lay down on his side, bringing his knees to his chest and looking up at Starfire with a sickeningly, pale green face. Starfire felt her stomach churn and she placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's shoulder before turning and walking to the kitchen. She tossed the plastic bag into the garbage, hands outstretched and face twisted. Bending down, Starfire opened the cabinet, reaching for the Febreze. Standing up, she noticed Beast Boy standing up and walking towards the windows. "Beast Boy, you must rest!" She exclaimed.

The boy ignored her, however, and walked to the tall windows, placing his forehead on the cold glass. Starfire shook her head and sprayed the air, only looking over at the door when her boyfriend waltzed through. "Good morning, Star," Robin smiled. He walked over and planted a kiss on the alien princess's cheek. Robin raised an eyebrow when she didn't respond and queried, "What's wrong?" He followed his girlfriend's concerned gaze, landing on Beast Boy's back.

"He is sick. He did the puking..." Starfire explained, "And he has the black of the eye... but he does not know why." Robin furrowed his eyebrows under his mask and walked over to his friend.

Robin gently asked, "Hey, Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Pause. "Okay... I heard something happened to your eye. Is everything-,"

"**I said I'm fucking fine!**" Beast Boy exploded, turning around and glaring at his leader. Robin, dumbfounded, stared at the battered changeling. As if something smacked the back of his head, Beast Boy cringed and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Robin replied, "It's fine... Um. You don't look so good, why don't you rest up on the couch?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Okay," Robin shrugged, "Well, are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Maybe." Robin watched Beast Boy's eyes lose its familiar glimmer and stare at him with an abnormal haze. Once again, Beast Boy cringed, closing his eyes. He cleared his throat and replied, "Yeah. I'll rest up..." Robin nodded and Beast Boy walked over to the couch, laying down again. Robin looked over at Starfire, who watched carefully from the kitchen.

Robin whispered, "Could you go find Cyborg?" Starfire quickly nodded and walked out the door the same time Raven entered. Raven stopped Starfire and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Raven queried in her monotone.

Starfire replied sadly, "Friend Beast Boy is sick. I do not think he will be able to train again... Go see for yourself." With that, she continued down the hallway in search of their metallic friend. Raven looked over at the couch, face still stoic.

"So," Raven said, "He's sick, huh?" Robin looked up at her while she walked over, arms crossed over her chest. "What's wrong this time? It couldn't have been the noise or any smells, because I blocked out literally everything that could make its way into that room."

Robin sighed and looked down at the now sleeping changeling. "I don't know."

"Perhaps he has Antitrainingperosis?" Raven said sarcastically. Robin glared at her.

Gesturing to him, Robin replied, "He's got a black eye. How do you explain that?"

"Probably fell off his bed. Bunk beds tend to be dangerous at times," Raven shrugged.

Robin frowned and leaned forward, placing his hand on Beast Boy's forehead. "His head is warm."

"It's warm in here, too," Raven shot back.

Crossing his own arms, Robin queried, "What's your problem?"

"I just don't appreciate when people try to get out of things they don't feel like doing even if it's their job," Raven simply replied. She looked down at the boy and shook her head. "He's done this before."

Robin scoffed, "When he was fourteen. Not eighteen. He knows the importance of his job." Raven glared at Robin, then let her eyes fall on he sleeping teen. She felt her heart stop when she saw the black eye and gasped. "Now you see?" Robin asked. Raven sighed and glared at him for a moment before her face softened.

"Yes."

The doors then swooshed open and Cyborg walked in, heading straight for the couch. Raven moved over, allowing Cyborg to lean over and feel Beast Boy's forehead. "Yup, he's warm alright," Cyborg sighed.

"So, what should we do?" Robin asked.

Cyborg replied, "We'll move him to the med bay and I'll give him some ibuprofen to get his fever down. Then some ice for that eye. When we get there, Star you set up for his vitals, Robin you go grab me some ibuprofen, I'll grab ice and Rae, you get him in a gown."

"What."

* * *

**March 12, 2010- Med Bay 8:00 A.M.**

Raven stared at the hazy eyed changeling on the bed. She groaned and pulled the curtains around the bed, securing them. "Okay. Let's get this over with," Raven muttered. She turned, unfolding the gown. "Can you get your uniform off?" She asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. Raven looked down at him with surprise.

Beast Boy began to get undressed and Raven queried, "You talked? You haven't said anything since you woke up."

"I didn't have anything to say," he simply shrugged. Raven nodded and turned away, waiting for Beast Boy to get the spandex off. "Okay," he said. Raven handed him the gown, going to the back and tying it around his neck and waist. Raven walked around him and looked down, gasping. "What?" Beast Boy asked. He looked down at his forearm, eyeing the hand print. "Oh yeah, that."

Raven exclaimed in monotone, "What the hell happened to your arm?"

"Nothing. I don't know what happened."

"Something isn't adding up here."

"I really don't know!" Beast Boy frowned, rubbing his temples.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned. You're my friend and I care about you."

"Thanks, Rae," Beast Boy smiled tiredly, "I care about you, too." Raven felt her face grow warm as she looked down into he emerald eyes. A moment went by and she looked away, changing the subject.

"We should get you healed up," Raven said. "Cyborg might give you those medications, but I'll make you sleep it off."

Beast Boy reached out, taking Raven's hand, "Thank you, Rae."

* * *

Review! :)


	4. So it Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Pity.

* * *

**March 12, 2010- Commonroom 7:15 P.M.**

Raven sighed, wiping her mouth and placing her unfinished pizza on the counter. From the couch, Robin cleared his throat and said, "Raven, I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" She asked.

Starfire and Cyborg watched the two with anticipation. "Well, Beast Boy has been having trouble sleeping and I don't know what it is. Could you possibly watch over him tonight? If anything does happen, I trust you the most to take care of it." Raven thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'll bring him some food, I guess."

"Thanks, Rae. It'll be good for him to have some company, anyway. You can sleep in one of the beds."

"Whatever."

**March 12, 2010- Med Bay 7:20 P.M.**

Raven walked into the Med Bay with a plate of pizza and a cup of water. Walking over to the sleeping Beast Boy, she sat down on a chair next to him, placing the plate and cup on the bedside table. Resting her hands on her thighs, she watched Beast Boy sleep soundly. Her sleeping spell worked like a charm. She watched as Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.

"Good morning- or, actually, Good Night," Raven smirked. Beast Boy sat up, rubbing his eyes.

He looked over at Raven with a smile. "Hey," he greeted. Raven reached over, handing him the plate of pizza.

"You've got to eat something, so there you go," Raven said. Beast Boy smiled and took the pizza, beginning to devour it. Raven watched him with a gentle face. "You look like you feel better."

Beast Boy smiled. "A lot better, actually." He cracked his neck and continued, "I don't know what happened last night. I guess I was stressed or something."

"Stress can do some crazy things," Raven nodded.

Between bites, Beast Boy queried, "What are you doing here, anyway? Isn't it late?"

"It's only seven twenty-five," Raven replied. She sat up and explained, "Besides, Robin told me I have to spend the night here with you. Just in case you have trouble sleeping, I'll be right there to figure out what's going on."

Beast Boy nodded. "You'll sleep in one of the beds?"

"No, I'm sleeping in your bed," Raven replied sarcastically.

Winking, Beast Boy replied, "Well, I mean, if you want-,"

"It was a joke."

"Yeah, I know." And awkward silence filled the room as Raven twiddled her thumbs. Beast Boy continued to eat his pizza and watched Raven stand up.

Raven said, "I'm gonna go get my things. I'll be back in a minute." Beast Boy nodded and watched Raven walk out of the room and into the hallway. The door swooshed shut and Beast Boy finished the slice, placing the plate on the the table. Stretching his hands up, Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut. The door opened and he looked over, expecting to see Raven. He froze, however, when the hallway was empty and the door slammed shut. The lights flickered and Beast Boy felt his breath quicken.

"Raven?" He called. "Dude, this isn't funny." The lights continued to flicker and Beast Boy felt his blanket tug. Gasping, he watched as the blanket fell to the floor at the foot of the bed. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked. The corner of his bed wilted, as if someone was sitting on it. Beast Boy opened his mouth to scream for help, only to feel his throat be choked by an invisible force.

His arms flailed forward, fighting the invisible thing. The pressure on his neck strengthened and he gasped, falling back onto the pillow. His eyes bulged with a mixture of shock and lack of air. His arms continued to flail until his wrists were grabbed, sending his arms pinned to his sides. His mouth was wide, choking noises resonating from his throat. Pressure strengthened on his body, pushing him into the mattress. As fast as the pain was there, however, it stopped.

With a gasp, Beast Boy sat up and grabbed his throat. He whimpered, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning against the wooden headboard. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Beast Boy whispered to himself as the lights finally stopped flickering.

"Do you need anything from your room?" He heard Raven's voice suddenly ask. Beast Boy jumped and looked over at her with wide, green eyes. Raven raised an eyebrow, tossed her bag on the ground and queried, "Um... Is everything okay?"

Beast Boy nodded quickly and replied, "Yeah. I'm fine. Totally fine. Can you get me my comic books, please? And my iPod?"

"Sure." Raven turned and walked out the door once more, making her way down the hallway.

**March 12, 2010- Beast Boy's Room 7:45 P.M.**

Raven watched the door slide open before she poked her head into the dark room. Stepping in, Raven felt a overwhelming sense that something was watching her. Reaching to the light switch, Raven flicked it on and illuminated the room instantly. The feeling did not stop, but increased as she took a step into the room. Raven looked around the now messy room, crinkling her nose in disgust. Sighing, she spanned the room before her eyes rested on the comic books and iPod resting on Beast Boy's desk.

Walking towards the desk and stepping over laundry and junk, Raven reached the items and rested them in the crook her left arm. Before leaving the room, she paused, noticing the metal box with the wooden covering. Narrowing her eyes, Raven leaned forward and stared at the box. "Probably one of Beast Boy's weird toys or something..." Raven muttered as she stood up. Turning around and heading for the door, Raven felt something grace her arm and she jumped slightly. Looking around, she failed to see anyone.

"Weird..." She whispered as she turned off the light and left the room.

**March 12, 2010- Med Bay 8:00 P.M.**

"I got you your stuff," Raven walked in saying. Beast Boy had calmed own enough to nod and smile at her gently. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Raven placed the the things on Beast Boy's lap. Raven said, "So, I'm going to head off to bed, I guess."

Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy pointed out, "It's only eight. Why don't we actually talk? We never do that." Raven looked at her companion and felt her stomach flip.

"Oh," Raven nodded, "Sure... What should we talk about?"

Beast Boy smiled, "I don't know. What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black's not a color, Rae." Beast Boy watched Raven shift uncomfortably in her seat before adding, "My favorite color is silver."

Raven crossed her legs on the chair and asked, "And what makes you think _silver_ is a color?"'

"Touche," Beast Boy smirked. Raven rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands.

She added quietly, "My favorite color is actually orange."

"Really?" Beast Boy smiled genuinely, "Why?"

Raven shrugged, "It's a beautiful color. Orange is the color of the sunset on a beautiful day, the leaves in the fall and the color of power and healing. It's cheesy, really."

"No, dude," Beast Boy smiled, "I think that's awesome. I mean, I love silver- even if it's not a real color- because its the color of wealth and power, too. But, it's cool because it can also mean age- like old people, you know?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and asked, "When did you get so deep?"

"I'm just a man of many personalities," Beast Boy smirked.

Chuckling, Raven said, "Obviously." The two looked at each other before Raven's small smile faded and she eyed Beast Boy's neck. "What happened?" She reached out her hand, touching the soft skin of Beast Boy's neck.

"What?" He asked. Beast Boy thought to himself, _she can't know I'm going insane! She'll tell Robin and then I'll have to get like a therapist or something! _"What's wrong?" He continued to play dumb, nonchalantly brushing his hand over his neck and whacking Raven's away.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows, replying in her monotone, "There is a huge bruise on your neck. There's something you're not telling us and I'm concerned."

"I don't know what's going on," Beast Boy shrugged. It wasn't a lie. Just stretching the truth. He placed his comics and iPod on the bedside table, Beast Boy muttered, "I'm going to go to bed."

Frowning slightly, Raven stood up. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Night..."

* * *

REVIEW!

And thank you to those of you who have given me beautiful reviews! I truly appreciate them. :)

TexMurphy

The Cretin

crazedduke

IHeartBBRae

ManaHunter

FF8cerberus

If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! But thank you very much!


	5. Abnormal Activities of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans... But, in a past life, I totally did. Yeah... no, I didn't. :(

Enjoy!

* * *

**March 13- Med Bay 2:58 A.M.**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Raven heard the small, red second hand tick endlessly on the clock that hung on the wall of the med bay. She shifted in her bed, which was placed just to the left of Beast Boy's. Her eyes were drooping and she felt herself yawn for the hundredth time in the past few half an hour. Her cloak hung on the foot of her bed and she sighed, kicking it off as she lay down and placed her head on the pillow. She had watched him enough, right? What would happen that hasn't happened already? Raising her hand, the lights dimmed low and no longer tormented her bloodshot eyes.

Exhaling, Raven relaxed into the covers, cuddling contently into the cotton sheets. "Raven." Raven's heart stopped and she opened her eyes, looking over at Beast Boy, who was sitting up and staring at the wall across the room.

"Yeah, Beast Boy?" Raven whispered, feeling her pulse calm down.

Beast Boy's eyes were glazed over, his hair in disarray from his sleeping. "What's your biggest fear?" Beast Boy's voice had a darkness to it, dripping with coldness. Raven raised an eyebrow and sat up, the sheets dropping off her torso.

"I don't know," Raven replied. "Are you okay?"

The green kid continued to stare at the wall, dark circles under his eyes and his mouth slightly open. "I'm... I'm perfect," Beast Boy replied with a snicker. Raven felt herself shiver and she looked at the clock. **3:00 A.M.**

"Well, you should go back to bed," Raven said as calmly as she could.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy giggled lowly, "No, I don't think so." His head turned slowly, the bones cracking as he stretch his neck to her. Through the dim light, Raven could see his silhouette cock its head to the left.

"What do you mean?" Raven queried. Beast Boy's arm reached out, his fingers twitching and his eyes watching her closely. Raven muffled a scream and jumped up, scrambling out of the bed and falling onto the floor on the opposite side. Standing up, she watched Beast Boy's body slump. "Beast Boy, what the hell?" Raven hissed.

Beast Boy suddenly jolted and looked around in shock. "What's going on?!" He asked, frightened. His voice was at its normal pitch, raspy and boyish as usual. Raven exhaled and looked over at the clock again. **3:01 A.M.**

"Weird..." She whispered. Turning back to Beast Boy, she replied, "You were sleep talking, that's all. Really strange sleep talking."

Scratching his head, Beast Boy muttered, "Oh... Sorry."

"It's fine," Raven murmured as she crawled back into the bed, "Just go back to bed."

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Hallway outside Med Bay 7:36 A.M.**

"So, then he tries to reach out and grab me," Raven explained to her leader. "It was the strangest thing. And not only a minute later, he was normal."

Robin stood, arms crossed, in the hallway outside the Med Bay. He thought for a moment and replied, "Sounds like really weird sleep talking to me."

"I don't know if its just sleep talking," Raven argued.

Curious, Robin questioned with concern, "What could it be, then?"

"I really don't know," Raven shook her head. "But, I'll make sure to watch him tonight and not sleep until I figure out what it is."

Robin nodded and queried, "Are you sure you don't want me to watch over him? You look exhausted."

"No," Raven sighed, "It's better that I do."

Before turning to leave, Robin whispered, "Are you sure that you're not just acting overprotective?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven challenged.

Shrugging, Robin said, "Maybe you feel something for Beast Boy? It's okay if you do, Raven. It's normal."

"I don't- nor will I ever- have a crush on Beast Boy," Raven hissed, "I'm not a schoolgirl."

Turning and walking down the hallway, Robin called over his shoulder, "You never know." Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes. She could never like him, right? Right. He was a green, string bean. His beautiful eyes were nothing to melt over. Any normal person would notice the curve of his cheek and the muscular, lean limbs on his body. It was a known fact that he was funny. No, she definitely didn't have a crush on him.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Med Bay 11:30 A.M.**

Cyborg placed a hand on Beast Boy's forehead. "Your fever's still up there, B."

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned. "Not cool."

Cyborg chuckled and turned back to his equipment, typing in information. Starfire, who sat in the seat that Raven once occupied, smiled at her friend. "How do you feel?"

"Other than the fact that I've got a pounding headache," Beast Boy smirked, "I'm okay. Just sore. I guess this bed is pretty uncomfortable to me."

Starfire frowned and leaned forward in her chair. "Do you require more pillows? Or possibly more blankets? We can accommodate you with a better mattress, perhaps?"

"Relax, Hotel Starfire," Cyborg joked.

Beast Boy shook his head, "I'm fine." Starfire shrugged and looked over at Raven, who watched Beast Boy curiously. From her spot at the foot of Beast Boy's bed, Raven stood with her arms crossed, face stoic and mind overwhelmed with thoughts.

_There's something off about him. What is it? I can't tell. Maybe I can sneak into his mind without him knowing. _Raven looked at her friends. When she was certain they were too preoccupied to notice her, she stared at Beast Boy and focused.

She felt herself drift into a state of haze. Random thoughts were flowing through Beast Boy's mind, such as "Starfire's so motherly." and "Cyborg's hand is cold." Everything seemed in place until Raven heard one deep, growling voice.

"Raven, I know you're here." Raven gasped, jolting back into her body. Her teammates turned to look at her, eyes wide with confusion.

Robin queried, "You okay?"

"Fine," Raven muttered. "When you're done, though, I think I need to speak with _Beast Boy _alone." Robin looked over at her before winking. She glared at him and shook her head. "No..." she grumbled. She stood back, watching the group with anticipation. Her eyes glided over to Beast Boy, who stared at her with confused eyes. She let the corners of her mouth curve up ever-so-slightly before he grinned back at her. _Something is not right._

* * *

REVIEW! I will update ASAP! :) I love writing this story, it's just so much fun.

Thanks for you reviews!


	6. Markings

****Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Wahhh.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Med Bay 11:35 A.M.**

Raven stood, facing Beast Boy, with arms crossed over her chest. Beast Boy smiled up at her from the bed, waiting for her to strike up conversation. After a long moment of silence, Raven queried, "How are you doing? Your eye looks better."

"I'm fine," Beast Boy nodded, "It feels better, too."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven narrowed her eyes. "You've been saying that a lot. 'I'm fine'. Are you really?" Beast Boy's eyes watched Raven as she shifted the weight between her feet, yet stood her ground confidently.

"Yeah, why?" Beast Boy shrugged.

Beginning to pace back and forth, Raven looked at the walls, digging a hole with her eyes. "I don't know. You've been through a lot lately and I'm concerned."

"Really?" Beast Boy smirked. "You, Raven, the person who swears that I'm the most annoying person she's ever met- cares about me?" His green eyes were playful on his tired face. Placing her hands on her hips, Raven glared at him. He chuckled and watched her face turn red. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Raven, I care about you, too." As it had been doing much more lately, Raven's stomach flipped. Her eyes flickered around, suddenly finding a spot on the floor extremely interesting. From his seat, cross-legged, Beast Boy smiled at her childish shiver.

Still looking down, Raven muttered, "Whatever."

"And I need you just as much as you need me. We're teammates," Beast Boy added.

Looking up at him with curious eyes, Raven droned, "Says the person who said he was fine and didn't need me anymore."

"I said that?" Beast Boy asked, eyes wide, "When?"

Raven scoffed, "You don't remember? You blew up at me." The two of them stared at each other from two different views of curiosity. Beast Boy struggled to remember the moment while Raven failed to understand why he couldn't remember. Shaking her head, Raven sighed, "You're hiding something. I don't know what it is, but stop lying and tell me the truth. I'm psychic, remember, I'm also not an idiot and I can tell when you're lying." Beast Boy exhaled, his body slumping with defeat.

"I don't really know what's going on, dude," he admitted, "But, I can give you an idea...?" Raven nodded and sat down, leaning her forearms on her knees so that she was leaning forward to him. Beast Boy cleared his throat and hesitantly continued with a small voice. "Well, I keep doing things that I don't remember doing... Like how you said that I said that... I really don't remember."

Raven frowned and walked over to the chair, leaning her forearms on her thighs so she was leaning toward him. "And the bruises?"

"Scout's honor," Beast Boy sighed, "I don't know..." He groaned and fell to the side, his head flopping against the fluffy pillow, face down. His words muffled by the material, he whined, "I don't get it, dude!"

Smirking, Raven sat up straight and looked at the gown riding Beast Boy's stomach, showing his boxers and the bottom of his stomach. Red marks were visible under the white fabric, curvy and sharp. "What's that?" She muttered, reaching forward and raising the hospital gown. Beast Boy sat up and watched her curiously.

"What?" He asked. He watched Raven's eyes go wide and she looked over at him with her mouth agape.

Raven exclaimed, "What the hell did you do to yourself?" He sat up and looked at his stomach. In his green flesh, already scabbing, carved lazily was the word "MINE".

"GET OUT," Beast Boy screamed at her. Raven jumped back and stared at him. He was glaring at her, his face twisted and contorted in a furious snarl. "**GET OUT!**" He screamed again in more of a growl. Getting up and running to the door, Raven sped through, tripping and catching herself quickly. Turning, she spotted Beast Boy glaring at her as the doors slid closed between them.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Commonroom 12:30 P.M.**

"It was insane. Absolutely insane," Raven shook her had, finishing her story. She stared at her teammates for a response.

Robin frowned from the couch. "This is not like him."

"Not at all," Starfire sighed, crossing her legs next to their leader. "What do you suspect is the problem?" Raven crossed her arms and shrugged.

Raven replied, "I don't know. I have no idea."

"Why don't we take him into the actual hospital," Cyborg suggested. He raised his hands and added, "There's not much we can help him with here, but the doctors might be able to do something." Raven nodded and looked away, thinking to herself. Starfire watched her friend sadly stare at the wall, frowning and glancing over at her two male teammates.

Starfire said with a sad smile, "Well, we must prepare friend Beast Boy for the journey to the hospital." Cyborg nodded and neither boy moved. Gesturing to the door, Starfire added, "He has not seen you two for a while. You must check on him." The two remained in their seats, oblivious to Starfire's motivations. Raising an eyebrow and drooping, Starfire whispered, "Please, leave."

"Oh," Cyborg nodded, eyes wide with realization, as he got up and headed for the door. Robin followed suit as the doors closed behind them with a swoosh. The two girls stayed silent for what seemed like hours before Starfire cleared her throat.

She asked in her sweet voice, "How are you, Raven?"

"I'm concerned," Raven shrugged, looking over at her friend. "Who wouldn't be?"

Starfire nodded and queried, "You care for friend Beast Boy, correct?"

"Yes, he's our friend," Raven replied simply. She sat down on the couch next to her friend. Green eyes curious, Starfire watched Raven's expression fall with every passing moment.

Twiddling her thumbs, Starfire sighed. "But, how much do you care about him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raven raised an eyebrow. She seemed to be questioned a lot lately.

Starfire smiled, "You care for friend Beast Boy more than friendship. I suspect so."

"Well, you suspect wrong," Raven replied. Starfire shook her head and stared at Raven, waiting for her to answer honestly. Raven glared at Starfire, her eyes harsh with stubbornness. Starfire continued to stare at Raven before the Empath groaned and looked at the ground. "Fine. I may or may not see Beast Boy as... I don't know."

Smile returning, Starfire winked, "You cannot lie to me, Raven."

"I know," Raven smirked, still staring at the ground. "It just sounds... childish."

"I do not care."

"Of course not, you love mushy lovey things." Raven looked up at the alien princess. Starfire scooted closer, draping an arm over Raven's shoulders. Raven tensed and glared at her. Realizing her mistake, Starfire retreated her arm and smiled awkwardly at her friend. Raven rolled her eyes and continued, "It's probably just a phase. It'll pass."

* * *

REVIEW! More to come! What happens during Beast Boy's hospital visit? You'll see soon, my duckies. ;)


	7. The Truth Comes Out

****Disclaimer:

(To the tune of Teen Titans theme song)

Iiiiii don't Teen Titans, boo!

(Teen Titans!)

It kinda sucks, but atthesametime it's alright!

(Teen Titans)

I write fanfics like its my job,

It's really fun and sometimes makes me sob,

Don't know why, but those words just seemed to rhyme!

(Teen Titans GO!)

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Jump City Hospital 2:45 P.M.**

Cyborg shifted in his seat, hands on his knees and eyes staring at the wall. The rest of his team sat patiently in the chairs placed strategically far away from the hospital rooms in the hallway. As the time went by, each Titan felt the anticipation grow in their chests. Across from Cyborg, Starfire twiddled her thumbs impatiently.

"How much longer will friend Beast Boy be seen by the doctor?" Starfire asked, breaking the thunderous silence.

Shrugging, Cyborg replied, "I don't really know, man. I hope they're done soon."

"Me too," Robin sighed, "And I hope Beast Boy's alright and that his cuts aren't too bad on his stomach." Raven's eyes flickered from the door to Robin's face, eyeing him as he spoke. "This is just strange."

Nodding, Cyborg looked at his leader. "It's just not B."

"I know," Raven nodded. "That's what I'm trying to say. I don't think this is something a doctor can fix."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know," Raven shrugged, "But it doesn't seem plausible to turn to a doctor at this point. I can't explain why." The conversation died just in time for the door to swing open and the doctor to walk outside, rubbing his temple with one hand and balancing a clipboard with the other.

Standing up sharply, Robin queried, "What's the diagnosis?"

"None, I'm afraid," the middle aged man replied. "He's physically very stable and healthy, but- if what you explained is true- then emotionally, something is off." He looked down at his clipboard, reading the words he scribbled down. "I'm going to prescribe him Xanax. We'll start him on 5 mg a day. It's an anti-anxiety medication. It should help him relax a bit and stop spacing out."

Robin nodded and sighed. "Alright, sounds good. Thank you very much, doctor." The doctor smiled and handed the clipboard to a nearby nurse, giving her directions. Raven stood up slowly, her eyes trailing down the row of rooms before landing on Beast Boy's. The group continued to talk as she felt her feet tap on the ground as she traveled closer and closer to the room. Finding herself standing in the doorway and looking at Beast Boy, she watched him stand up and adjust the T-shirt and jeans he wore to the hospital.

"You look interesting in normal clothes," Raven pointed out, catching his attention. Beast Boy turned and looked over at her, smiling sadly.

He muttered in a low voice, "Sorry for yelling at you before."

"You remember that?" Raven asked, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Beast Boy nodded. "That's odd. You haven't remembered anything you've done until now."

Beast Boy smirked. "I know. I guess I'm getting better? I don't know, we'll see what happens."

"Well, get better soon," Raven sighed, "This is all becoming too dramatic. Even for you." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and headed to the door, gesturing for Raven to exit before him. Raven walked through the door, face growing warm as she did so.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Commonroom 4:00 P.M.**

"So, did Beast Boy take his first dose?" Robin asked, taking a seat next to the physically exhausted Empath. Raven nodded tiredly, shifting on the black, leather couch.

Rubbing her eye, Raven muttered, "It better be enough to get him back to normal."

"It should be," Robin nodded. "We'll have the same old Beast Boy in no time. Don't worry."

Raven raised an eyebrow, looking over at him. "I'm not."

"Sure, R-,"

"AAAAAH!" Starfire's screech caused the two to jump and turn, staring at the door. The doors swooshed open and Starfire ran in, panting and shaking with fear.

Robin ran over to his girlfriend, exclaiming, "What happened?!"

"Friend B-Beast Boy, h-he- It was horrible!" Starfire panted, placing a hand on her heart. "You must see!" She gasped, grabbing Robin's hand and dragging him out the door. Raven stood, following the two down the hallway, feeling her own pulse quicken with anticipation. As they grew closer and closer to the med bay, screams and screeches could be heard echoing through the thick walls.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Med Bay 4:05 P.M.**

"I SAID FUCK YOU!" Beast Boy screamed, the room shaking and trembling. Raven gasped and Starfire screamed again, holding onto Robin. Beast Boy snarled, grabbing his own hair and tossing himself onto the bed. His legs kicked as he punched himself, causing bruises to form on his face.

Raven exclaimed, "Beast Boy STOP!" What could no longer be identified as Beast Boy whooped and fell onto the floor. He landed in a back bend, staring at the three from under his left arm.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Beast Boy's voice was drizzled with an abnormal devilish tone. He stood up, his back crack and arms contorting as he did so. Raven cringed and watched him turn to face them. As she stared to eyes that were a redder, deeper crimson than the devil's himself, she felt her heart stop with realization. _He's possessed..._Beast Boy's face had cuts that were etched into his skin, along with bruises covering his arms and legs. "You look scared," he laughed, his mouth curling into a sneer, "Want a hug?"

Starfire raised her hand, shooting a green starbolt in the changeling's direction. With another grimacing bend of his back, Beast Boy dodged the starbolt, allowing it to just graze over his torso as it flew over him. "Stop this now!" Starfire yelled. She turned to Robin and whined, "Where is friend Cyborg?"

"He's in the garage," Robin frowned, "Go get him. We need everyone here."

As the Tamaranean fled the room, Robin watched Raven put up her hands in defense. "Calm down, Beast Boy," she shakily said. Robin raised an eyebrow at her frightened expression. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Beast Boy is MIA for the moment," the thing answered in its snakelike snarl. "But, if you'd like to leave him a message, I can promise you he will receive it." Raven frowned, but jumped as Beast Boy bent down, crawling on the ground towards them. He laughed, lunging for Raven's legs and wrapping his arms around them.

It was Raven's turn to scream as she fell backwards onto the floor. Robin gasped and grabbed Beast Boy, tossing him off and sending him sliding across the room. Raven panted and grabbed Robin's hands, standing up and leaning on him for support. The two looked over at the changeling, who stared back at them with eyes that were now innocent and green. His lower lip trembled as he looked up at the two. "What's going on?" He whimpered.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Raven exclaimed, her voice raw from screaming.

Beast Boy whined, "Did I do that to you?!" He looked at Raven's leg, which a teeth marks were bit into her shin. Raven frowned.

"I know what's wrong with him," Raven finally said to Robin, although still staring at Beast Boy. "He's possessed by a demon." Robin's eyes widened as he looked over at Beast Boy.

"Holy shit."

* * *

REVIEW! More to come soon! :)


	8. Mysteries

I know it's a short chapter, but it's memorial day and I wanted to update something before I left! I'll try to add more tonight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Hallway Outside of Med Bay 4:45 P.M.**

Raven stood outside the med bay, her eyes steel as she stared at Cyborg. Cyborg frowned and sighed, "Do we have any idea what could have caused this?"

"Not at all," Raven shook her head. Next to her, Starfire and Robin were anxiously attempting to ignore the screeches and screams that were still coming from Beast Boy's room. "There has to be something, though..." Raven thought to herself. The rest of the team watched her with curious eyes as she walked away, placing a hand on her forehead. "Of course," Raven sighed, "I do have one spell. It should send whatever is in Beast Boy out of him."

Starfire nodded, "Please, you will try this?"

"Yes," Raven confirmed as she turned and headed for the doors. Robin began to follow her, his eyes determined before Raven pivoted and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have to do this one alone. If I need help, you'll know," Raven assured him.

Robin stepped back and crossed his arms. "Alright," he frowned. Raven took a deep breath, calming herself, before facing the doors and waiting for them to slide open.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Med Bay 4:50**

Doors sliding behind her, Raven searched the now silent room for her green teammate. The room was dim, only lit by a single light in the center of the room. "I know you're in here," she called, unsure of what to refer the demon as. "Why don't you come out and say hello?"

"I'm not friendly," the voice replied from the right. Raven turned her head to the direction of the strangely silky voice. Raven turned her head to the left, a new voice responded in a rasp, "I'm lonely." Facing forward, Raven heard another voice, this one a low growl, "Won't you join me!?" Beast Boy's possessed body then pounced out of the darkness towards her, pinning her to the wall, arms outstretched. The demon's red eyes stared at her hungrily. "Aren't you a fresh piece of meat?" He laughed maniacally. Raven cringed, attempting to get out of grasp.

Raven hissed, "Let go of me."

"We know who you are, Miss Raven," the silky voice laughed.

Narrowing her eyes, Raven queried as she struggled, "We?"

"Of course," The growling voice snarled.

The raspy voice whined, "The more the merrier." Raven suddenly felt his hands grabbing everything that shouldn't be grabbed in this kind of situation. Eyes widening, she opened her mouth to scream, only to feel bloodthirsty lips attack hers. She screamed, only for her begs to be muffled by the chapped lips on hers. Finally getting an arm free, Raven pushed the body away and kicked Beast Boy's stomach.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Raven yelled.

The creature contorted, his fingers twitching as he cracked his neck. "I am Leviathan." Raven watched him melt into the floor, transforming into a snake. _Shit, he's got control of his powers now, too. _"Not quite, my little Raven," the snake spoke, "I am only able to transform into a smaller size of my original form."

"Well, not for long," Raven shook her head. Raising her hands, she chanted loudly, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" A beam of black light escaped from her hands, slamming the body on the opposite wall and sending it sliding down.

The demon cried and exclaimed, "AZARATHIAN!"

"I'm just like you in many ways," Raven hissed. Raising her hand, she continued chanting words in Azarathian. The demon cringed and whined, twitching on the ground. Raven spell suddenly stopped and she gasped, her hands falling with shock. "What...?" She muttered. Leviathan stood and laughed, the three voices laughing in their own maniacal ways.

The raspy voice laughed, "You can't cast me out if you don't know where I came from!" Raven turned, sprinting from the room, heart thumping.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Commonroom 5:15**

"So, we have to locate whatever it is that the thing came from..." Raven explained.

Starfire raised an eyebrow and queried, "What was he doing before he was possessed?"

"Spring cleaning..." Robin sighed, "But, that doesn't really make sense."

Raven stood from the couch, "We cleaned the basement... Can someone go down there and check?" Cyborg stood, nodding.

"I'll go down," Cyborg sighed. He turned, heading for the door as Raven rubbed her temples.

Starfire stood and said, "I shall make sure he is not in harms way."

"I'll come with you, it's dangerous," Robin said. He turned to Raven and said, "Why don't you search his room?"

Raven nodded, "Good idea. I'll tell you if anything shows up." The team finally left and Raven sighed, thinking to herself. _Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong. He's the sweetest part of the team... Why couldn't it have been me? It would be better off taking me, I'm actually somewhat evil._

She frowned and turned, arms still crossed over her chest, making her way to the doors. _We'll figure this out, Beast Boy, I promise._

* * *

REVIEW!


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Hallway Outside of Med Bay 7:20 P.M.**

Starfire and Robin sat on opposite sides of the hallway, legs sprawled out and backs leaning on the cold metal. Starfire wiped her red eyes, ignoring the screams and screeches inside the room. "This is unbelievable," Robin sighed. He shook his head, genuinely concerned, I hope Cyborg and Raven find something that helps. Or, if anything, we should call an exorcist." Starfire choked back a sob and Robin frowned, watching his girlfriend shake.

"I am concerned and scared," Starfire whimpered. Robin crawled over, draping an arm over her shoulders. Starfire leaned her head on Robin's shoulder, letting her tears roll down her cheeks. "I wish he will be well."

Robin nodded, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Me too, Star..." He whispered. Starfire suddenly paused. Robin looked at her sit up, eyes wide. "What?" He asked. With a jump of his heart, he realized with horror that the screams have stopped and the door was open, revealing a completely empty med bay.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Basement 7:30 P.M.**

Cyborg had been searching for hours in the dark basement. The piles of useless junk held nothing important to saving Beast Boy. Partially giving up, Cyborg sighed and crossed his arms. He groaned and turned, muttering incoherent things to himself. As he made his way to the stairs, he felt something watching him. He paused, turning his head slowly. "Hello?" He called. No answer. A shiver ran down his spine and he pivoted on his heel, heading for the stairs again.

"Cyborg..." He jumped at the raspy voice. Turning around and readying his sonic cannon, he narrowed his eyes.

Cyborg queried, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my tower?"

"It is my tower now," the voice laughed. Cyborg narrowed his eyes and saw a shadow run past him, causing him to jump and aim the cannon in the direction of the shadow. The voice, right next his ear growled, "Don't try to protect it." Cyborg gasped and turned, not seeing anything in the darkness. He gulped and bolted up the stairs, heartbeat pulsating out of his chest.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- Beast Boy's Room 7:45 P.M.**

Eyes sad, Raven scanned the room for any sign of anything that the Leviathan could have come from. She sighed and sat on Beast Boy's bed, her heart low with sadness. As she stared at Beast Boy's computer, her eyes rested on a familiar box on the desk. Jumping up, she walked over to the box, picking it up with her hands. Eyes narrow, she attempted to read the words engraved on the wood. Groaning, she held the box close to her eyes and grazed her finger over the carving. "Zorsai Xmagata Kohrata?" She turned and faced the computer, placing the box on the desk and sitting on the chair. Quickly typing the words into the search engine, she scrolled through the results.

She paused, reading a title that read, "LEVIATHAN". Her eyes widened and she clicked on the link, getting to a page with picture and passages. After scanning the page, she paused at one sentence. "Leviathan is a snakelike creature that lives in the sea. It infiltrates people's lives and is extremely hard to cast out, because of its tolerance of many things..." It went on with biblical quotes. Raven frowned at the next passage that read, "Levi's Box." (PS. I made this part up, so don't kill me.)

"Levi's Box was the legendary box that Leviathan was trapped in. It is said to have the three words that are to be said when a person unleashes Leviathan from this box. No one has ever found this box, nor knows where its location could be."

Raven frowned. "And yet, we have it in our own tower." She groaned and looked at the box, frown still twisting her face. Next to the box, however, sat a picture frame and a photo of the Titans at their first Christmas. Robin and Starfire sat in the middle of the couch, Robin's arm draped over Starfire's shoulders. Next to Starfire, Cyborg held up a peace sign (they were young...) and winked at the camera. Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking at Robin's side of the picture. On the left of the shot, Raven and Beast Boy sat together. Beast Boy had both arms behind Raven's head, forcing the sides of her mouth up into a smile while she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. The perfect family photo.

_We'll save you, Beast Boy, I promise. Even if it means risking my life for you, then I will. I care about you more than you know... I might even have a bit of a crush that I can't admit to myself... I just did, though. Nevertheless, you will be saved._

"You were young, then," a voice said, "You were so happy." Raven jumped and stood from the chair, arms up in preparation.

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Who is that?"

"Who else?" A raspy voice chuckled. Raven froze.

Her breath hitched as she whispered, "How the hell did you get out of the med bay?"

"I am more powerful than you think," a silky, sly voice replied. Raven backed up, her hips hitting the wooden desk behind her. "I see you have done some research about me."

The growling voice laughed, "What have you learned that will help you now?"

"Nothing," Raven admitted. "I've really only learned one thing."

Beast Boy's body emerged from the darkness. "What's that?" His normal voice came out. There were no longer bruises and cuts on his face. He was in his normal spandex suit, beautiful, green eyes shining as he stared at her.

"Beast Boy?" Raven whispered. Beast Boy smiled and walked over to the baffled Empath, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her into his chest. "What's going on?" She whispered.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, what Raven thought was Beast Boy whispered, "It'll be fine, Rae. It'll all be fine." There was something off with his voice, however. Something dark echoing behind it. Raven felt his arms tighten around her, and even though her mind said otherwise, her heart pounded with the belief that this person in front of her was Beast Boy.

"How is this even possible?" She whispered, leaning her head on Beast Boy's chest. She let her arms snake around Beast Boy's torso and held him tightly.

Beast Boy leaned back and placed a hand under Raven's chin. Lifting her face so that they were eye level, Beast Boy whispered, "I'm fine now." Raven saw his face lean in closer, only a inch remaining between them.

"RAVEN, NO!" Cyborg's voice exclaimed. Raven jumped and looked up at Beast Boy, who's eyes were the same red that she dreaded so much. A scream filled the room as Raven hit the Leviathan and pushed him off of her. Grabbing the box, she ran to the exit and into Cyborg's arms. Cyborg, holding out his sonic cannon, led the two of them out the door and it slid closed. Raven panted and quickly raised her hands, bolting the door shut with magic.

Cyborg queried, sweating, "How is that going to hold him back?"

"It's Azarathian magic by a half demon," Raven replied, "It won't stop him, but possibly stall him." She lifted the box and turned to face her older brother figure. "He fooled me," she whispered.

Frowning and lowering his arm, Cyborg sighed, "I know... He's sneaky. He just freaked me out in the basement before..."

"Come on," Raven exhaled, holding back a tear, "I think I know how to solve this now... But, I need you to do something for me."

Cyborg nodded, "Anything, Rae."

"Go out and get me some thyme," Raven replied, "It'll strengthen the power of the spell..." Cyborg nodded and turned, heading for the door to the roof next to Beast Boy's room. Screaming could be heard from inside and Raven cringed, watching Cyborg push at the door. Cyborg paused and took a deep breath, ramming into the door with all his weight. "What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Turning, Cyborg explained lowly,"We can't leave... He's locked us in."

"Are you sure the door's not just locked?" Raven queried, attempting to phase through the door. Her body stopped midway, causing her to bump into the metal door and fall onto the floor. Eyes wide, Raven whispered, "We're trapped."

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Can't Breathe

Hey, guys. Sorry that took so long. I had a rough week, because my family suffered a loss last weekend. It's been sad, but I'm slowly getting back on track. So, here I am with the next chapter. I promise it won't take me as long next time. Enjoy guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- 8:45 P.M. Titans Tower Hallways**

Robin held his girlfriend's hand as they sped down the hallway. The lights flickered and Starfire whimpered as the alarm began to go off. "WE HAVE TO FIND CYBORG AND RAVEN!" Robin exclaimed over the alarm. Starfire nodded and followed Robin closely as they continued to run down the hallway. Robin stared at the end of the long hall, where the lights flickered on and off against the metal wall. Robin blinked, seeing a silhouette of a person standing in the light. But, as soon as the lights went off and back on, it was gone. Robin stopped, causing Starfire to slam into him and sending them both toppling to the floor.

"What is the problem?!" Starfire yelled, the alarm as loud as ever. Red lights then began to flash in the hallway, making a strobe light effect. Robin panted and looked back at the wall, sighing when the silhouette did not appear again. "Robin!" Starfire yelled, nudging him.

Turning his head, Robin replied, "Nothing, Star." The two stood and began to run towards the Commonroom again. Turning and sprinting through the sliding doors, Robin headed straight for the windows. "Come on!" He yelled. Starfire watched as Robin hit something on the control panel, shutting off the alarm. Pointing to the window, he said, "We've got to get out of here. The sooner we do, we can find Raven and Cyborg and get help!" Starfire nodded and floated to the glass windows, rearing her fist back and punching the glass.

Robin cringed, expecting the glass to shatter. However, both teens were surprised when the glass didn't budge. "What?!" Starfire whimpered. Robin's eyes widened and the two ran back into the hallway. As they turned the corner, Robin bumped into some bulky and large. He grabbed his chest and looked up, exclaiming, "Cyborg!"

"Man, we gotta get somewhere safe! The whole place is locked! We're trapped!" Cyborg yelled. Raven, who was behind him, gestured for them to follow her as they ran down the next hallway. "B's whack!" Robin followed Raven down the hallway, turning and running down the stairs to the basement.

Starfire exclaimed, "Why the basement?!"

"It's where he came from!" Raven yelled back. She gestured for the three to run down the stairs, quickly closing the door behind them all. As they reached the familiar metal door at the bottom of the steps, Raven saw Cyborg reach for the handle and swing it open.

* * *

**March 13, 2010- 9:15 P.M. Basement**

"Shut the door!"

"It's shut man! Turn off the lights!"

"You will attract him to us!"

"Would you kindly** shut up**!?" Raven rubbed her temples and Starfire looked around, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

Starfire let out a small sob. "I am scared!" She admitted.

"Me too..." Robin sighed. Cyborg frowned and Raven dropped her hands and slouched.

Raven whispered, "We have to keep quiet until I can figure out how to get Leviathan out of Beast Boy's body."

"Who?" Cyborg queried, staring at the darkness where the Empath would be standing.

With the box still in her hands, Raven replied, "That's the name of the demon. He's extremely hard to defeat and I'll be lucky if I have any chance of beating him without anything to hep me."

"Aren't you half demon?" Robin asked, now holding Starfire in his arms.

Raven shook her head. "Yes, but it's not that easy."

"We should just hang low and let Rae think," Cyborg said. The team sat down, leaning on the walls as Raven stared at the box in front of her.

_There's got to be something I can do... I suppose the fact that we're in the basement, which is where he came from, is helpful. But, what can I do? I promise we'll save you, Beast Boy._

* * *

**March 13, 2010- 10:45 P.M.**

_I'm so scared. I can't breathe. I can't move. I can only see what's in front of me. I see- what' its name?- Leviathan's hands touch the walls as we make our way down the hallway. _

_"Let me go!" I scream in my head. Leviathan doesn't respond, he simply raises a fist and punches my face. I cringe, feeling the punch, but unable to stop it. "STOP!" I whimper. Leviathan raises both hands, scratching my face. I feel warm liquid covering my cheeks and I know I'm bleeding. I'm helpless. I won't make it through and I can't do anything to save my friends either... _

_Raven. I can't stop thinking about what happened in my room. I had no control over what was going on, but I kind of liked it. I'm going to miss her. Before this all ends, I want to be able to say one more thing to her. Just one more thing. What? I don't know, dude. I just know that I'm not coming back and I want one last moment. _

_Another punch. "OW!" I cry in my mind. Leviathan laughs, filling my ears with my own laugh filled with an evil twist. With another whimper after another scratch, I stay silent._

_I have succumbed._

* * *

**March 13, 2010- 11:55 P.M.**

"How have we stayed down here so long?" Starfire whispered to Robin. Robin shook his head and shrugged.

Cyborg replied, "Maybe he can't find us."

"That would be nice," Robin nodded. "But, it knows everything. It's probably trying to wear us out."

Starfire frowned and brought her knees to her chest, watching Raven sitting cross-legged with the box in front of her. Suddenly, she sat up straight, eyes wide. "That's it..." Raven whispered. "It's so simple."

"What?" Robin queried.

Raven opened her mouth to explain, only to be cut off. A bang suddenly caused them all to jump. The darkness was illuminated by the single light in the center of the two junk piles. Raven gulped and watched as Beast Boy's body- still possessed by Leviathan- emerged from the darkness and stood in the center of the pool of light. The four stood up and faced Leviathan. Beast Boy's face was even bloodier and had more bruises than before- as if Leviathan had beat him up.

"Beast Boy..." Raven whispered. Robin's eyes widen as Leviathan laughed, the sound filling the cold basement. The five stared at each other before Raven stepped forward, leaving the box on the floor. "Beast Boy, I know you're in there."

_I'm here! I'm here!_

Raven nodded and walked closer to the green figure. "Let me see him," she commanded, her voice now strong. The team behind her cowered in fear, confused as to what their friend was thinking. Leviathan twisted his face and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now," Raven hissed, raising a fist covered in black energy. Leviathan reared back, as if frightened of something. Suddenly, Beast Boy's voice comes out of his own body.

"Raven! I'm here!" Beast Boy paused and reached for his throat, grabbing it in shock. "Raven?" He whispered.

Dropping her hand, Raven ran over, throwing her hands around Beast Boy's neck. "Beast Boy, listen, he's still in there."

"Raven, I need to tell you something!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven leaned back and watched Beast Boy look down at her, his green eyes wide. Raven raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy leaned down, crashing their lips together. Gasping, Raven shut her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Once the two parted, Raven whispered, "We have to focus on getting him out of you... Listen, I'm going to do something and you have to make sure that once you feel in control, grab that control and push him out. I need you to do this for me." Beast Boy nodded and Raven's lower lip quivered. "It'll be okay," she shakily said, more to calm herself than her companion. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire stood back, eyes wide with confusion.

As fast as Beast Boy was there, he was gone. Red eyes suddenly stared down at Raven and she felt the arms push her back onto the ground. "So, it begins," all of the Leviathan's voices laughed simultaneously.

* * *

REVIEW!


	11. Battered in Battle

Sorry that took so long! I've been so busy with the last few weeks of school and everything. But, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**March 14, 2010- 12:00 A.M. Basement**

Raven sat up, Levi's box still in hand. She remained calm as she slid the box across the floor towards Robin, instructing him strongly, "When I tell you to, throw the box at me."

"Throw it?" Robin queried, picking up the box.

Nodding, Raven repeated, "Throw it." She stood and faced Leviathan, watching his every move carefully. Leviathan lunged, pinning Raven to the ground once more, her hands above her head. Though her facial expression seemed to say otherwise, Raven was sure that everything was going exactly the way she planned. Raven squirmed and Leviathan laughed maniacally. Eyes hard, Raven chanted forcefully, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A bright light illuminated the room, sending Leviathan flying off and hitting the wall. Leviathan snarled and turned into a gorilla, pounding its chest.

"He's got control of his powers!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven exclaimed, "Stay back and pretend like you're not there! We don't need him getting distracted! This is me and him!" Leviathan's red eyes continued to watch Raven through Beast Boy's body. The red scars and bruises on the once perfectly green face pained Raven to see and she frowned.

"What's the point, Raven?" Leviathan's voices hissed. "He never loved you anyway. It's all a fucking joke." Raven ignored the insults, raising a fist and sending a bolt of dark magic towards Leviathan. Leviathan easily dodged it, contorting and twisting toward the ground. Raven's eyes widened as she felt his arms drag her down and scratch the skin on her legs. "It's hopeless to try and save him- so let's have some fun... How about giving me a blowjob?"

Cringing, Raven gagged and kicked Beast Boy's face. The second her foot connected and she watched Beast Boy cringe, she felt a shot of guilt quiver down her spine. Beast Boy's voice whined, "Why Raven?"

"IT'S NOT YOU!" Raven yelled, kicking him again and gaining enough energy to stand up. Leviathan laughed again and Raven listened to his insults.

"You're helpless, you damn half-demon slut."

"Shut up."

"The world would be better without a fifth wheeler like you."

"I _said_ shut up."

"**MAKE ME, BITCH. You have no power over me.**" Leviathan cried, the three voices in protesting pitches. Raven felt the anger in her boil over as she lost control of herself. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin watched helplessly as Raven grew an extra foot, her cloak turning red and four eyes glowing angrily.

Cyborg muttered, eyes wide, "Shit." The same expression went across Leviathan/Beast Boy's face as he watched her snarl and look down at him furiously. As if something had clicked in Leviathan's mind, he hissed and backed up.

"I knew it..."

"I kneeeew it..."

"We knew it..." The three voices chanted over and over until they came together and cried, "ONE OF TRIGON!" Raven raised a fist, enveloping Leviathan in a sphere of purple. Leviathan cried, beginning to tear and rip at Beast Boy's innocent flesh.

Starfire screamed, hysterical, "STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!"

"Star!" Robin yelled, holding back the alien. Starfire ripped her arm from Robin's and ran toward Beast Boy/Leviathan. "STAR!" As Raven's sphere grew bigger, she hardly noticed the train wrecked Titan run and begin to hit the sphere. She continued to watch as Leviathan tore at green skin, causing beads of blood to emerge from each wound.

Cyborg looked over at Robin and the two of them hesitated before running over and grabbing Starfire's arms. Box in one hand and Starfire's arm in the other, Robin struggled to keep the wooden box steady. Time seemed to stop as the box slid out of Robin's hand, connecting with the floor.

Leviathan's head turned, eyes plastered to the box. The red eyes were now black holes as he yelled incoherently. Starfire screamed, grabbing Robin and Cyborg's arms as they dragged her away from the screeching demon. Raven gasped in her demon state, sphere now shriveling. _No.._ Raven thought helplessly. Leviathan's screams grew louder and the shield around him disappeared as Raven fell out of her state. As she hit the ground, Raven looked up, seeing Leviathan holding his box with a smile on his face. Blood dripped down from the mouth, staining the white hospital gown. Raven stood once more, shaking her head and giving in.

"Leave him alone," she muttered.

Leviathan slowly bended backwards, his head cocked in a way that he could watch Raven intently. "Or... what?"

"He's no more use to you," Raven stuttered. She hesitated before choking out, "Take me instead. Wouldn't that be better? Having control of someone who is of Trigon?"

Robin whispered, "What is she _doing_?"

"She's giving up..." Cyborg sighed. Starfire watched, eyes still wet with tears.

Leviathan stood straight, box clutched to his chest. "What a prize... What a token of worthiness... one of Trigon..." Raven watched as Leviathan dropped the box, walking towards Raven. Barely a foot apart, both figures hunched back, revealing their chests. Beast Boy's body fell to the ground lifelessly and Raven's remained. Her mouth went wide and she cried out in pain.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled. Her head turned to him slowly, red eyes mixed with violet.

Raven croaked out, "Throw... the box..." Robin's eyes widened and he nodded running over to the box and lifting it with one hand. He reared back and threw the box toward the girl. As the box got closer, it opened, a bright light filling the room. Leviathan's screams could be heard as a black cloud was torn from Raven's body and swirled in the air. The cloud was sucked into the box, the last of its screams echoing as it sealed shut. Raven, faint with exhaustion, raised a hand and mumbled, "Yortek Zynox Xandu..." The box disappeared, ashes filling its spot. Then, the Empath saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

REVIEW. Sorry that took so long... :/


	12. Free

Let's just get to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! (But, in my mind, I secretly do.)

* * *

**March 14, 2010- 4:15 P.M. Med Bay**

Beast Boy felt like he was hit by a Mack Truck. His body ached and he felt bruised and battered. His eyes fluttered open, the light shining into his eyes. Wait... Light was shining into his eyes. He sat up quickly, only to regret it. Hissing and grabbing his spine, he cringed. Gasps filled the room and he opened his eyes, taking in the three familiar faces.

"You are safe..." Starfire's voice smiled. Beast Boy reached up, touching his face in shock.

Cyborg said softly, "You might not want to look at yourself for a while, B. You've been really beat up..."

"Let me see," Beast Boy replied. Cyborg reached over, taking the hand-held mirror from the bedside table. Beast Boy held the mirror, examining his face. His face was indescribable. Bruises covered every inch, a hand-shaped bruise on his neck, cuts lining each cheek and his forehead, and to top it off, he noticed an arrow etched into his neck, pointing down.

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy looked down, lifting the hospital gown to just above his pants line. The cuts peeked out and Beast Boy gasped, uncovering it fully. Reading the words, Beast Boy dropped the mirror onto the mattress. "God..." He whimpered.

"I know..." Cyborg sighed.

"But, you're here now," Robin added, "How are you feeling?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth, unable to find words to speak with. Finally, he replied, voice extremely hoarse, "Better." Robin smiled softly and Beast Boy let the last few weeks sink in. "What the hell happened to me...?" He asked.

"You were possessed," Robin replied with a serious tone. "It was horrible... Do you remember anything?" Beast Boy thought for a moment, only remembering vague things- like being told horrible things, being beat and the lack of control. God, the lack of control...

Nevertheless, he shook his head. "No... Not really..." One thought filled his head. "Where's Raven?" He could barely speak, his words low and quiet. The three looked at each other before moving over, showing the bed next to him. Beast Boy gasped. Raven was extremely battered. Her face bore a cut that stretched across her left cheek, her neck had a bruise that could rival the size of California on a map, and she was out cold. "What...?"

"She put her life in danger for yours," Starfire explained solemnly, "She told the demon that it should take her instead." Suddenly, memories floated back into Beast Boy's mind.

_"Did I do that to you?!" He looked at Raven's leg, which a teeth marks were bit into her shin._

_"Sorry for yelling at you before." ... "You remember that?"_

_"You were sleep talking, that's all. Really strange sleep talking."_

___I have succumbed._

_"Raven, I need to tell you something!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven leaned back and watched Beast Boy look down at her, his green eyes wide. Raven raised an eyebrow as Beast Boy leaned down, crashing their lips together._

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Beast Boy's mouth widened and he quivered in fear. Robin frowned and Starfire sat next to the changeling.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "He is gone now... I do not know how, but he can no longer harm you." Beast Boy looked over at her and nodded shakily. Suddenly, a groan interrupted their moment as Raven began to stir. Beast Boy began to slowly get out of bed, crawling over to Raven's.

Raven opened her eyes, sitting up suddenly. She panted and looked around, relaxing as she recognized the med bay. "I did it..." She whispered. Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's, causing her to jump. Raven looked down, throat closing at the sight before her. "Beast Boy...?" She whispered.

"Yeah, dude," he nodded. Raven, for the first time in a long while, let a tear stream down her cheek. Beast Boy slowly sat up on the bed and faced Raven. The Empath didn't speak, just watched the changeling curiously. Beast Boy whispered, "I have to thank you for saving my life." Raven smiled softly.

She shrugged, "Anytime..." Robin smirked as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven, bringing her into his chest. Raven clutched onto Beast Boy's back, digging her face into his neck. Robin turned to Starfire and Cyborg, gesturing to the door.

The three walked out, leaving the two behind.

As they parted, Raven whispered, "I didn't think it would work."

"But, it did," Beast Boy replied.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "How are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm not," Beast Boy frowned. He shakily replied, "It'll take me a long time before I can even sleep by myself and feel safe. But, that doesn't really matter right now, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be worrying about that stuff- let alone sitting here and talking to you about it." He raised a hand, placing it on Raven's cheek. "I really don't remember everything that happened, but I do remember some things... I know you think that Leviathan... uhh... kissed you... But, I think part of that was really me, too."

Raven's cheeks flushed and she queried, "Really?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy smiled. The two of them stared at each other, still hesitant. "I'm not saying we should jump to anything after what just happened, but... maybe, we could spend more time together."

Another smile graced Raven's lips and she replied, "That sounds fantastic. Maybe I could actually teach you to pick up a book."

"Haha, you're so funny." Beast Boy smiled playfully, letting his head fall to his lap.

"So," he queried, "How did you get rid of him?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know if he's gone permanently. I sent him away and it would take a lot to get him back. So, I think we're okay." Beast Boy nodded.

"I hope so." The two of them sat in thought. For the moment, they were okay. The last few weeks had brought a living nightmare, spinning their world in every which direction. But, even though the thought that Leviathan was gone forever filled each of their minds, somewhere, both knew it couldn't be true. He was still out there. Still bloodthirsty. He could be anywhere. Any place that you wouldn't expect. Maybe even right near you, looming over and waiting to strike.

You never really know.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT. God, that was really stressful!

I hope that ending wasn't a downer or anything. I think it was meh. Whatever, haha. Onto the next project, I suppose! This would be number three on my list. Wow!

I'd just like to thank all of my readers, followers and reviewers. Without you guys, who would I share my work with? Thank you so much for everything!

Okay! This is it! Thanks again, and I hope to see you guys review some of my future stories! BYE! :D


End file.
